Ménage à Trois
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Although they both had their significant others, there was just something about Shannon... One-shot. Edge/OC and Matt/OC.


**A/N: I'm warning you – I wrote this at four am. It's kinda scary what Britt and I come up with.  
**

"I'm telling you guys – this is a terrible idea," Jeff said quietly to Adam and Matt, so MacKenzie and Britt wouldn't hear. He glanced between the two men – who had since patched things up, but were still a little competitive with each other – and shook his head. "This is going to backfire, and you both know it."

"Why would it backfire?" Adam gave Jeff an easy smile as he opened the gym door for his girlfriend. "It's just a chance for us to show off the big guns to our ladies."

"To show off _my_ big guns to the ladies," Matt corrected. He glared at Adam as he passed. "MacKenzie's got nothin' to look at since your little vacation to Hell."

"You should talk, fatty."

"Nice love handles, dick."

"_Guys_," MacKenzie barked, giving Adam a look. "Play nice. We're all friends, remember?"

Adam shot his gaze to Matt quickly, but he smiled. "Sorry, babe. It's just... _friendly_ banter."

"Friendly, my ass," Britt grumbled.

Matt slapped her butt as they made their way to the machines, sending Adam a sarcastic grin when Britt squeaked. Adam narrowed his eyes and grabbed a handful of MacKenzie's, wearing his all too famous smirk.

Mack yelped and turned, slapping him just below his jaw. "Don't touch me like that, you pig!"

He pouted and looked at Matt, who was trying not to laugh. "Sorry."

Mack glared at him, then continued on her way to one of the weight machines.

"Shan's here?" Jeff asked, nodding his head toward the blond in the corner. He was just doing standard bicep curls, keeping to himself as a few other people milled around him.

"Looks like it." Matt took Britt's arm. "What do you wanna do first, sugar?"

"What kind of question is that?" She grinned at him.

"Any kind you want."

Adam rolled his eyes as he passed them, throwing his arm around his very still girlfriend. "What're you gonna do, babe?"

"You."

Adam smirked and looked at Matt, but he was too caught up in the freaky psychic connection he was having with Britt. They were just staring into each other's eyes with the calmest look at their faces.

"Shannon's here!" MacKenzie squealed suddenly, dropping her weight onto the bench in front of her.

"I saw." Adam slid his hands into his pockets. "Maybe we should start working out."

MacKenzie said nothing, her eyes trained on Shannon.

Adam touched her back. "Mack?"

Silence.

"What's going on?" Britt asked, bouncing up beside him.

"MacKenzie seems to be in a stupor." Adam tapped her spine lightly. "Babe. Snap out of it."

Britt frowned. "What's she even looking... " Her eyes slowly glazed over as she looked where Mack was.

Matt walked up behind her, throwing his arms around her neck. "Why are you hanging out with this jerk?" When she didn't answer him, he looked to Adam. "What'd you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" He threw his hand in Shannon's direction. "I think they're mesmerized by that chumpstain over there!"

"Shannon?" Matt frowned. "Why?"

"God knows!" Adam sighed and turned away, putting his hands on his hips. "Is it what he's doing? I can do bicep curls."

Matt stayed still as Adam picked up the heaviest weights he could find, sitting on the bench in front of the girls to start counting his reps. "I can do them better," Matt chided, and grabbed the same set, sitting next to him. "And faster."

"Like hell you can!"

As their little competition unfolded, MacKenzie and Britt slowly made their way around the men, taking tiny steps toward the blond who had started doing pull ups.

MacKenzie's mouth was practically watering. "Look at his _hip dents_."

"Look at his _back_." Britt wiped her lips. "Christ, I'm ready to throw him onto the ground and do him even in front of the guys, man."

Jeff crossed his arms and smirked, making his way over to the machine closest to Matt and Adam, who were glaring at each other as they practically pounded the weights into their biceps. "You know they're not even lookin' at you."

Matt dropped the weights suddenly and looked up at Jeff, face sweaty. "What?"

He jerked his head. "They're over by Shan now."

Adam looked behind him. "Oh, _fuck_." He threw the weights down, bracing himself against his thighs. "What is he _doing_?"

Jeff glanced over. "Looks like push ups."

"I can do push ups." Adam stood up and headed over to them, getting down behind MacKenzie. He started his set, making sure to be noisy so she'd hear him.

Matt looked at Jeff, then at Adam frantically. He shot out of his seat. "I can do them faster!"

Jeff shook his head as Matt started doing them twice as fast. They were a bunch of competitive retards. Didn't they notice how slow and thorough Shannon was being? That's why MacKenzie and Britt were practically drooling on his back.

Adam, breathing heavy, glared at Matt, then started clapping between each push up. "I'd like to see you do this."

"Watch me," Matt growled.

Jeff, smiling in amusement, sauntered over and walloped his brother in the side, sending him crashing to the floor.

Adam sat back on his haunches and threw his fists up. "Yes! I win!"

"You stupid fucker!" Matt rolled up and looked at Jeff dazedly. "Why'd you do that?"

He nodded toward the door. "See where your women just went?"

Adam, with a swish of his stringy blond hair, looked where Jeff was gesturing to. "Fuck! How the hell did that even happen?"

Matt shot up. "What?"

Adam let out a struggled breath, throwing his hand out. "They left with him! _Left with him_!"

"_What_?" Matt scrambled to his feet. Sure enough, there they were, walking out the front door with Shannon. He was all smiles and winking at them, while the girls just laughed and touched him every chance they got. "Well, if that ain't a kick in the nuts, I don't know what is."

Adam came up next to him, just watching his girlfriend get into Shannon's car. But he suddenly shot his fist out and punched Matt square in the junk, smiling when he heard him grunt, then fall to his knees. "That."

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet?" Adam demanded, starting to pace again. He and Matt were waiting outside of the locker room. Jeff was supposed to be bringing Britt and Mack with him - seeing as how they hadn't even _bothered_ to come home last night - but he had yet to show up.

"Dude, are you gonna kiss her when you see her?"

Adam stopped walking and looked at Matt. "I don't know. I kind of want her to suffer for blowing me off yesterday." He paused. "Or... not blowing me off."

"You're a sick bastard." Matt rolled his eyes. "But I get what you're saying. I don't think I'm gonna cave this time. She needs to realize that she did something wrong."

"Yeah. I'll believe _that_ when it happens."

Matt put down the water he was drinking. "Wanna bet?"

"Absolutely. Fifty bucks you kiss her the second she walks through that door."

"Fine." Matt pulled out his wallet, fanning out two hundreds. "Two hundred says you're banging Mack in a closet somewhere within the next two hours."

Adam bit the side of his lip. "_Two_ hours?"

"Fine, one."

He shook Matt's hand. "Deal."

"_Shaking _hands?" Jeff stopped walking, eyes wide. "What's going on here?"

"Just a little healthy bet." Adam smiled. "Where's the girls?"

As if on queue, Mack and Britt walked past them, jabbering away. They didn't even spare the boys a second glance.

"Did you _see _how his _muscles_ contracted when he... " Mack's eyes shone as she giggled. "Well, you know."

"Or how _strong_ his hands are?" Britt hugged herself. "God, I can still feel them."

"Or how he _groans_." Mack grabbed her hair. "I can't even think about it."

Adam and Matt's mouths were on the floor as the girls turned the corner, leaving them in a silent hallway.

"What... just happened?" Adam asked quietly.

"I... I don't know." Matt looked to his brother. "What are they talking about?"

"How _incredible_ Shannon was last night." He grinned. "They wouldn't shut up on the way here."

"_Incredible_?" Adam whipped his head toward Jeff. "What do you _mean_ incredible?"

Jeff shrugged. "All they kept saying was that they couldn't stop screamin' last night."

"_What_?" Matt and Adam yelled simultaneously. They glanced at each other angrily.

"Yeah. Guess he's quite the pounder. Hitting the wall and stuff. Going at it hardcore."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Adam muttered quietly, clutching the sides of his head.

Matt thumped against the door frame. "Wow."

"This can't be happening." Adam looked at him. "Do you think... ?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

Adam covered his face. "Christ."

"I told you it was a bad idea bringing them to the gym."

"Shut up, Jeff," Matt grumbled, straightening. "This is bullshit. Bullshit! She wants to see hard? She wants to see rough?" He tore out his wallet and slapped a fifty into Adam's chest. "Fuck it."

Adam caught Matt's shoulder, pushing two crumpled hundreds into his clench fist. "Fuck you, I lost."

"No, you didn't." Matt tried tripping Adam as they flew down the hall. "I did!"

"Fuck off!" Adam pushed him into the wall and skidded past the corner, looking down at his girlfriend, all the way at the other end. "There she is!"

"Screw you!" Matt grabbed Adam's collar and held him back, flipping around so he was in front of him.

"Not on your life, Hardy." Adam snagged Matt's ponytail, but Matt reeled around and punched him square in the mouth, hustling away. Adam wiped the blood from his lips and sprinted after him.

"Oh, look! It's our boyfriends!" Mack said brightly. Her eyes widened as Adam pushed Matt into a stack of boxes, flying over the fallen mess with a crazed look in his eye. "What's going – "

Adam slammed her against the wall and attacked her mouth, not caring that he was getting blood all over her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the nearest utility closet, practically breaking the wood as he closed it behind them.

Matt got to his feet and grabbed Britt by the neck, pushing his face into the other side. He bit and licked and kissed, his other hand roaming to places that were indecent to do in public.

"What the hell's going on?" Britt asked, flustered.

He grabbed her hair. "Shut up."

"Oh, I like this." She grinned. "Why the sudden ferocity?"

"Just... figured out where my priorities are."

Jeff came around the corner, frowning at the mess Adam and Matt had left in their wake. But when he spotted Matt and Britt in the corner, he nodded, holding out his hand. "Pay up."

Britt supplied two fifties while Matt stared blankly.

Jeff smiled at the cash. "Where's Mack?"

The door down the hall slammed open and Adam stumbled out laughing, his shirt askew and hair wonderfully tousled. MacKenzie followed suit, tripping over a broom as she fixed her skirt.

Jeff headed toward them. "Hey, bitch! Pay up, the champion needs to get ready for his match tonight."

Adam's happy demeanor slowly faded when he watched MacKenzie give Jeff five twenties. "What the fuck is this about?"

Jeff, turning slowly while he counted the money, looked up inquisitively when he finished. "What?"

Adam motioned to the bills.

"Oh, this?" Jeff flopped it against his hand. "Just my reward for making you guys think Mack and Britt slept with Shan."

"Wha – Wha – "

"They tricked us!" Matt stepped away from Britt, disgusted. "They used us!"

Adam's mouth was wider than it'd ever been, his eyes shifting between his girlfriend, Matt and Jeff. "How could this happen?"

"This is outrageous!"

"Wait!" Adam turned to Mack, just as Britt walked up. "What'd you _do _with him, then?"

MacKenzie shrugged. "We watched him work out some more."

Britt chuckled. "Moore."

"Punny! Come on, Britt, I'm hungry." MacKenzie grabbed her arm and they were off to find the catering room.

Matt awkwardly walked up beside Adam, then clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We callin' another truce?"

Adam sighed, then nodded. "Sorry about pushing you into those boxes, man."

"Sorry for punching you in the mouth."

Jeff came in between the two of them, throwing his arms around their necks loosely. "Come on, gentlemen, cheer up. Let me buy you drinks with my hard earned cash."

"I don't want a drink," Matt grumbled.

"I just want my damn pride back," Adam added.

Jeff pouted thoughtfully. "You could always turn it around on them."

"Shut up, Jeff – "

"Wait." Adam looked at Jeff. "How much?"

"For you two?" He paused. "Three hundred each."

"Three hundred? Fuck you!"

"Wait... " Matt rubbed his chin. "If we got that aggressive, imagine how bad _they'd _be if they thought we hooked up with someone else."

Adam's smile was practically sinful. He looked at Jeff. "You want the money up front?"

**A/N: We are sick bastards. Review.**


End file.
